PROJECT X Week Four
Dalton Castle vs Kota Ibushi INTERVIEW WITH DALTON CASTLE: Interviewer: Dalton, you honestly haven’t done much since your debut. How do you think your inclusion in PROJECT X would help that? Castle: Salutations Mr. Interviewer. Just like the 31 other men in this tournament, it’s an opportunity. I had my shot at the International Championship, but Tyler Breeze took that from me. I almost had Neville beat for the Pure title but came up short. I’m tired of coming up short. I’m going to defeat Kota Ibushi, and I’m going to go on to WIN PROJECT X. I got my boys by my side, I got the strength and the agility, I’m a total package man. I’m going to win that X-Division Championship, and you all are going to eat your hearts out. INTERVIEW WITH KOTA IBUSHI: Interviewer: Kota, you’ve had several championship opportunities that you’ve came up short in. Will you compensate for those missed opportunities in PROJECT X? Ibushi: Yes I will. Dalton Castle is a stupid faggot, just like Hideo Itami. I don’t have the patience for men like that. I’m going to kick his head off, do you understand? I’m going to knock Dalton Castle out. I’m going to win PROJECT X. I’m going to make the X-Division matter more than the International Championship, then I’m going to knock out Hideo Itami out too. The losing streak ends here. Dalton Castle comes out first to a huge pop from the crowd. The boys fan Castle on his way to the ring. Kota Ibushi is out next to nuclear heat. The ref calls for the bell! Castle and Ibushi lock up. Ibushi dominates the chain wrestling portion of the match. Ibushi finally breaks the chain wrestling and goes for a roundhouse but Castle brings him down with a single leg takedown before elbowing him repeatedly in the head. Ibushi blocks one elbow and pushes Castle off. Castle goes for a dropkick but Ibushi ducks it, then takes Castle down with a dropkick himself. Castle starts to get up but Ibushi quickly picks him up and runs into the corner for a turnbuckle powerbomb. Castle staggers out and Ibushi lunges for a superkick but Castle catches the leg and spins Ibushi around before hitting the Bang-A-Rang. Castle covers and gets a two count. Castle picks Ibushi up and whips him into the ropes. Ibushi leapfrogs Castle, then ducks a clothesline before taking Castle down with an armdrag. Ibushi jumps for the double footstomp, then climbs to the top rope. Ibushi flies with the Phoenix Splash but Castle rolls away and hits another Bang-A-Rang. Castle still only gets a two count. Castle signals for the end, then lifts up Ibushi but Ibushi fights out of it and lifts Castle up, then drops him with the Golden Star Bomb. Castle kicks out at two. Ibushi starts to get frustrated as he picks up Castle and then goes for a superkick, but Castle rolls under it and nails Ibushi with an uppercut before dropping him with the double knee facebreaker. Castle hits the Fairy Tale and gets the three count. Trevor Lee vs Rey Mysterio INTERVIEW WITH TREVOR LEE: Interviewer: Trevor, you and your partner Andrew Everett have proven your worth as top singles stars on Uprising. Do you have the intensity needed to win PROJECT X? Lee: Just like several men in this tournament, I’ve been the X-Division Champion before. Come on, what kind of question is that? Of course I have the intensity. I hit low and I fly high. I can beat anyone and everyone. And come on, Rey Mysterio of all people is my opponent tonight. I’m not concerned at all. Imminent Airstrike is going to bring PROJECT X home to Uprising, and we’re going to continue our path of success. INTERVIEW WITH REY MYSTERIO: Interviewer: Rey, many consider you as a washed-up veteran who has no business being here in the RRW. Can you prove them wrong? Mysterio: Of course I can prove them wrong. PROJECT X will be a piece of cake. Sure, my knees may have given out now but people seem to forget that I was a better high flyer than nearly anyone on this roster. Imminent Airstrike? I was flying high into space before these guys were even born. I’ve held World titles. PROJECT X will restore me to my former glory, so you better believe I’m winning the whole thing. Trevor Lee comes out first to mainly boos with Andrew Everett by his side. Rey Mysterio comes out next to a huge pop. The ref calls for the bell! Lee runs right at Rey with a jumping lariat but Rey quickly trips him and Lee falls face first on the second rope! Rey gets hyped and sets up for the 619, then runs the ropes and swings but Lee drops out of the way! Lee jumps and kicks Rey in the head, then drops him with a rough powerbomb! Lee stomps on Rey continuously until the ref breaks it up. Lee complies then comes back with a stiff kick to Rey’s side. Lee picks up Rey and whips him into the ropes then jumps up for a double footstomp that drives Rey into the mat for the three count. Will Ospreay vs ACH INTERVIEW WITH WILL OSPREAY Interviewer: Will, you're one of the most acclaimed high fliers in the world right now. Are you confident about your chances? Will: I have to be. I signed with RRW on the heels of winning a tournament like this in Japan so expectations were pretty high. But I failed to exceed them so I look to get back on track with the X Division title. INTERVIEW WITH ACH Interviewer: ACH, your career in RRW has yet to take off. Do you think you have what it takes to win the X Division title? ACH: Of course I do. Everyone in this tournament has a chance to win the X Division title but my chances are just a little bit higher. You know why? Because once I'm in that ring, I'm all business. I leave that nerdy side of me behind and focus at task at hand. And right now, the task at hand is grounding the aerial assassin. Ospreay gets out first proudly waving the british flag to a decent pop with some minor boos. ACH comes out second to loud reaction from the fans as he springboards in the ring. ACH and Ospreay test each other with chain wrestling. ACH gets the advantage with side headlock. Ospreay applies the headscissors but ACH does a kip out and breaks free. Ospreay goes for roundhouse kick but ACH blocks it his arm and goes for heel kick but Ospreay ducks it. Ospreay runs at ACH who goes for hip toss but Ospreay rebounds off the ropes and hits an arm drag. Ospreay sweeps the legs of ACH and goes for the pin but ACH slides underneath and hits a sliding reverse STO for two count. ACH whips Ospreay in the corner and hits several elbows in succession after which he hits a turnbuckle thrust followed by a bulldog for another two count. ACH lifts Ospreay up for vertical suplex but Ospreay flips mid air and turns it into a stunner. Ospreay goes OSCutter but ACH catches him and goes for german suplex but Ospreay lands on his feet and goes for the superkick. ACH ducks it and goes for superkick but Ospreay blocks it and jumps for an enzuigiri and hits it sending ACH to the outside. Ospreay then Sasuke Special and throws ACH back inside and goes for the cover but gets a two count. Ospreay hits springboard corkscrew senton for near fall. Ospreay then locks the octopus stretch. ACH gets out of it after hitting a hip toss on Ospreay. Ospreay quickly turns and goes for a clothesline but ACH ducks and hits headscissors takedown. Ospreay retreats to the corner where ACH hits a rope assisted enzuigiri followed by sliding seated corner clothesline. Ospreay rolls to the outside but ACH hits him with tope con hilo. ACH throws Ospreay back inside and hits a swinging reverse STO from the apron. ACH covers but Ospreay kicks out. ACH goes for 450 splash but Ospreay gets the knees up after which he hits double knee gutbuster for two count. Ospreay continues to work on the stomach hitting a standing moonsault followed by a standing shooting star press but ACH kicks out. Ospreay slowly climbs to the top rope but ACH stops him and hits a hurricanrana from the top rope. ACH whips Ospreay in the opposite corner and hits a corner forearm smash followed by double foot stomp to the back of the head from the top rope for a near fall. ACH climbs to the top rope again but Ospreay surges to his feet and his C4 from the top. Ospreay then hits the springboard OSCutter for the win. Drago vs Matt Sydal INTERVIEW WITH MATT SYDAL Interviewer: Matt, after the closure of OPW, you were left unsigned. Does that have any effect on you as you head in this tournament? Sydal: To some extent yes but I try to keep my mind clear. I may not be signed but remember, I was last to be eliminated in the OPW title match so people definitely know I'm good. I have something to prove here. I'm a veteran of this kind of style. I've teamed up with a world champion in Ricochet to win junior heavyweight titles and I after I win the X Division title, all 3 brands will want to sign me. INTERVIEW WITH DRAGO Interviewer: Drago, so far you've had an impressive showing here in RRW but you have to achieve major success... Drago: Yet. That's what's important. I have yet to do something grand but lets not fool ourselves here. I have the biggest chance to win this tournament. I am a dragon reborn. And dragons...well...they're the kings of flight. Sydal comes out first to a positive reaction. Drago comes out second to a loud pop and excitement from the crowd. Drago and Sydal lock up with Sydal getting the advantage with side headlock. Drago gets out of it with couple of elbows to the stomach and hits a standing hurricanrana on Sydal. Sydal quickly gets up and sweeps the legs of Drago who falls to the mat. Drago however instantly hits a kip up hurricanrana. Sydal gets up using the ropes for help. Drago whips him off the ropes but Sydal knocks him down with a shoulder tackle. Sydal runs off the ropes but Drago catches him with an arm drag. Drago goes for a whip but Sydal counter whips and drops down to the mat hoping to trip Drago but Drago sees it coming and hits him with a basement dropkick. Sydal takes a step back and retreats to the corner. Drago follows him but Sydal catches him with a big boot. Drago staggers back but jumps up for a step up enzuigiri but flips mid air and sends him to the outside with headscissors takedown. Sydal recovers on the outside while Drago runs off the ropes and hits a fosbury flop! Both men get up at the same time. Drago charges at Sydal who pops him up, looking to drop him on the apron but Drago lands hands first on the apron, performing a handstand. Sydal looks in shock as Drago wraps his legs around him and hits another hurricanrana. Drago throws Sydal back inside the ring and hits a springboard corkscrew crossbody for two count. Drago then hits a snap DDT on Sydal. Sydal's head bounces off the mat but he stays on his knees but Drago quickly spikes him head first in the mat with a snap swinging neckbreaker for another two count. Drago hits a headbutt sending Sydal back in the corner. Drago follows it up with a mafia kick and goes for tornado DDT but Sydal stands his ground. Drago runs towards Sydal but Sydal kicks him in the leg before twisting Drago's leg with a dragon screw. Sydal immediately begins working on the leg hitting him in the hamstring and knee. Sydal goes for single leg takedown but Drago kicks him off and runs off the ropes but Sydal stops him with chop block. Sydal keeps working on the leg as he hits a knee drop followed by leg DDT. Sydal keeps control of the leg as he locks in a kneebar. Drago forces his way out of it with elbows to the head. Drago gets back up and attempts to run off the ropes but his knee gives up and he drops down to one leg. Drago tries to get up but Sydal comes from behind with a big kick to the knee turning Drago inside out. Sydal continues the attack on the leg with a standing moonsault on the knees. Sydal locks in a single leg boston crab. Drago manages to crawl to the ropes. Sydal whips Drago in the corner and goes for corner clothesline but Drago gets out of the way. Sydal runs in the ringpost as Drago puts him in modified tree of woe and hits a neckbreaker for two count. Drago starts to gain momentum as he knocks Sydal down with two clotheslines followed by a dropsault. Drago keeps Sydal on the mat with springboard leg drop after which he hits a springboard moonsault for close count. Drago slowly gets to the top rope but Sydal grabs him by the leg and pulls him off. Drago crashes on the mat but Sydal grabs him by the ankle and hits a shin breaker. Sydal then catches him by the waist and hits a bridging german suplex for near count. Sydal gets on the top rope and flies with the shooting star press! Drago manages to roll away but Sydal lands on his feet. Sydal goes for another standing moonsault but Drago gets the knees up. Drago gets up and sends Sydal down with an enzuigiri which he follows up with standing corkscrew shooting star press but Sydal kicks out. Drago again climbs the top rope and hits a twisting moonsault! Drago covers but Sydal puts his foot on the rope! Drago picks Sydal up but Sydal catches him off guard with jumping knee! Drago staggers but responds with a superkick! Sydal takes a step back and hits a huge knee to the face! Drago nearly falls through the ropes but manages to hold on. Drago comes face to face with Sydal and hits a spinning crescent kick turning Sydal inside out! Drago waits for Sydal and hits a running blockbuster for three count.